SciFi Convention
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Violentine, AU, one-shot, just a fun little piece I wanted to write because I can. Hopefully some fellow geeks like me out there will enjoy it. Violet and Clementine meet at a SciFi Convention.


**A/N: Just in case there's some convention geeks like me out there. 3**

"I can't believe you talked us into doing this..." whined a tall gangling boy with prosthetic pointy ears, as he tugged at the collar of his long sleeved blue shirt. "It is too dang hot to be crammed in a big room with a bunch of sweaty geeks, I shoulda gone huntin' with my dad..."

"Don't be that way Duck!" smiled a dark haired girl, wearing a grey patterned dress, as she shoved him lightly, "Clem asked us to do this months ago and we said yes."

"Mari, Duck only agreed to do this because _you_ agreed to do this anyway." a boy wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt said looking rather disgruntled as he folded his arms.

"Gabe, you only agreed to do this because you have a crush on-" started a girl covered head to toe in fuzz balls, before Gabe clapped his hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up.

"Shut up Sarah!"

"Cut it out Gabe!" Mari yelled, punching her brother on the arm, "it's not like it's a secret! And you losers go home if you want, I'm staying for Clem."

"We drove together you dummy!" Gabe said, grabbing her head in a headlock.

Clementine was leading the group wearing a long sleeved, short red dress with knee high black boots. Frustrated at her friends antics she spun around and continued to walk backwards. "Guys! We're here to have fun, if you aren't having fun, then we can just-"

Suddenly Clementine knocked into an unstable surface, stumbled backwards unsteadily on her heels before colliding butt first into the ground. She winced in pain as she looked around for what she had bumped into, but it turned out the what was actually a who.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" yelled the voice of the who, it was a blonde girl that had toppled to the ground in the collision as well. Clementine scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could while holding her skirt down.

Once standing she offered her hands to the blonde girl wearing black pants, an X-Men t-shirt and a blue jean vest, "I am soooo sorry!" The girl had a scowl on her face as she started to stand up on her own, rolling her eyes at the apology before glancing up at the girl who had given it.

Her proximity to the incredibly short dress had the blonde girl blushing and reaching for the hands that were wearing it.

Clementine flashed the girl a huge smile as she released her hands and poked at something on the blonde girl's vest. "I like your button... uhm..?"

"Violet." the blonde girl answered, folding her arms across her chest and trying to maintain her grumpy demeanor.

"I like your button Violet!" Clementine repeated. "My name is Clementine but you can call me Lieutenant Uhura!" she smiled proudly.

"I can see that..." Violet said, trying not to pause too long on Clementine's legs as she looked her up and down. Violet then turned to look at the group of people standing behind the brunette. "I also see Captain Kirk" Gabe nodded, taking a possessive step closer to Clementine, "Mr. Spock" Duck just looked embarrassed, "and sorry, I'm not sure about the others... I'm not really a trekkie..."

"That's okay," Clementine said hooking her arm around Violet's and pointing, "Mari here is the USS Enterprise itself." Mari twirled around gracefully to show off her skirts design. "And Sarah is a having some trouble with Tribbles." Clementine and Sarah laughed at the joke but Violet just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I don't know what that means..."

Clementine just waved it off, "it's a well known episode from the original series, just a joke really."

Someone with a camera walked up to the group, "Can I get a picture?" Clementine eagerly nodded yes as she released Violet's arm and pushed all of her friends into the formation they had practiced. As they posed several more people with cameras walked up to take a shot of the group.

Violet stood awkwardly for a minute before turning and heading back in the direction she was heading before the collision occurred.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice came from down the hallway. Violet turned to see Clementine running awkwardly towards her in her heels, having left her group of friends behind with an ever growing crowd of photographers. After almost twisting an ankle she cursed and unzipped her shoes before continuing down the hall toward Violet.

"Wow, you're pretty short." Violet smiled, noting the height difference without the shoes.

"Yeah, back at ya." Clementine winked with a grin as she came up barely shorter even barefoot. "Where are you going? Meeting up with friends or... um... a... companion?"

Violet rolled her eyes at the word 'companion'. "No, I came alone. I was heading to a Marvel vs DC panel when I was rudely knocked over by some Trekkie not watching where they were going."

Clementine frowned at her words, "I'm really sorry about that, my friends were fighting. I was trying to diffuse the situation. None of them really wanted to come here in the first place, I dragged them into it... These places can be intimidating, I was too scared to come alone, I'm not as brave as you are."

Violet reddened at the compliment. "You give me too much credit, I'm not brave." she said scratching her neck, "I'm too embarrassed to tell my friends that I'm into this stuff, they would never stop making fun of me if they found out I liked coming to conventions."

"You're into comics, I'm into Star Trek, what do you say we ditch my friends and head towards the Patrick Stewart panel starting in about an hour? We should get in line now if we want to see him." Clementine zipped her boots back on as she awaited Violet's answer.

"Xavier himself huh? That could be fun, let's go." Violet agreed.

"And the greatest captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise!" Clementine hooked her arm into Violet's as she pulled her in the right direction.

"Aren't you worried your friends will be mad at you?" Violet asked, arm tingling at Clementine's touch. "Since you made them come and they dressed up for you and everything?"

"Nah, I'll text them once we get in line, tell them they can leave." Clementine shrugged. "They'll be relieved. I was dragging them towards the artist alley, I could spend hours in the artist alley."

"Me too!" Violet smiled at Clementine. "Want to head there after the Patrick Stewart panel?"

"Absolutely," Clementine beamed, clutching Violet's arm tighter, "Vi, I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful..."

"Y-yeah..." Violet stuttered, looking in wonder at the girl next to her. "I think so too Clem."

"Uh, Vi?" Clementine looked shyly at the blonde girl that she was clinging onto.

"What is it?" Violet asked, looking curiously at the brunette.

"I maaaaay need a ride home, since my friends and I rode together." Clementine gave Violet the cheesiest smile she could muster. Violet rolled her eyes, she had no idea where Clementine lived, whether it was out of way or close by, but it didn't really matter. Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe it was just infatuation, but she would drive anywhere for Clementine.


End file.
